Vegetable Soup
Vegetable Soup is a Wiggles song from the Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! video and album. Song Lyrics One zucchini (One zucchini) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (repeat) One big onion (One big onion) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (repeat) What's next, Greg? Grab some garlic (Grab some garlic) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (repeat) Oh ho, this is fantastic food, I love this soup What about you, Captain? Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, arrrr Greg, we want more We want more, what else? One zucchini (One zucchini) One tomato too (One tomato too) (repeat) Put them in the pot and you've got vegetable soup a ha ha ha a ha ha a ha ha (repeat) Oh Ho Ho Ho Captain, why are you so sad? Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert? Captain did you say dessert? Oh yeah Well have a look at this One banana (One banana) A little bit of guava too (A little bit of guava too) (repeat) Put them in the bowl And you've got fruit salad too (repeat) Oh ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, arrr Lyric Variants Taiwanese 一個南瓜（一南瓜） 一個番茄太（一種番茄太） “”（重複）' ，把它們放進鍋裡 ，你已經有了蔬菜湯 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 （重複） 一個大的洋蔥（一大洋蔥） 一個西紅柿太（一種番茄太） “”（重複）' ，把它們放進鍋裡 ，你已經有了蔬菜湯 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 （重複） “” 下一步是什麼，格雷格？ 抓住一些大蒜（抓住一些大蒜） 一個西紅柿太（一種番茄太） “”（重複）' ，把它們放進鍋裡 ，你已經有了蔬菜湯 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 '' 哦嗬，這是美妙的食物，我喜歡這個湯 你呢，船長？ 哦，這是我吃過的最好吃的，arrrr 格雷格，我們希望有更多的 ，我們希望有更多的，還有什麼？ 一個南瓜（一南瓜） 一個番茄太（一種番茄太） “”（重複）' ，把它們放進鍋裡 ，你已經有了蔬菜湯 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 ''（重複） 哦嗬嗬嗬 隊長，你為什麼這麼傷心？ 嗯，我喜歡這個蔬菜湯但什麼甜點？ 隊長你剛才說的甜點？ 哦，是 嘛看看這 其中香蕉（其中香蕉） 番石榴有點太（番石榴有點太） '' 把它們放在碗裡 而你有水果沙拉太 '（重複）'' 哦嗬，這是最好的水果沙拉我吃過，arrr Song Credits Performances/Appearances Gallery VegetableSoup1.png VegetableSoup2.png VegetableSoup3.png VegetableSoup4.png VegetableSoup5.png VegetableSoup6.png VegetableSoup7.png VegetableSoup8.png VegetableSoup9.png VegetableSoup10.png VegetableSoup11.png VegetableSoup12.png VegetableSoup13.png VegetableSoup14.png VegetableSoup15.png VegetableSoup16.png VegetableSoup17.png VegetableSoup18.png VegetableSoup19.png VegetableSoup20.png VegetableSoup21.png VegetableSoup22.png VegetableSoup23.png VegetableSoup24.png VegetableSoup25.png VegetableSoup26.png VegetableSoup27.png VegetableSoup28.png VegetableSoup29.png VegetableSoup30.png VegetableSoup31.png VegetableSoup32.png VegetableSoup33.png VegetableSoup34.png VegetableSoup35.png VegetableSoup36.png VegetableSoup37.png VegetableSoup38.png VegetableSoup39.png VegetableSoup40.png VegetableSoup41.png VegetableSoup42.png VegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation Version TheOtherLatinAmericanWigglesSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Latin America Version VegetableSoup(Mandarin)12.png|Taiwanese Version ClapYourHands(Series10)30.png|2017 Version zh-tw:蔬菜湯 Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Food Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Series 5 Category:End Credit Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Series 6 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Re-make songs